


Good Enough (Intrulogical)

by DukeOfBanterbury



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfBanterbury/pseuds/DukeOfBanterbury
Summary: Remus is feeling left out and upset, he just needs somebody to make him feel less alone. Luckily, a certain nerd is on the lookout for him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Good Enough (Intrulogical)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'!all
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in years so please be gentle. Having said that, I do actively encourage constructive criticism!

In the corner of his gloomy room, there sat a disgruntled Remus. He was holding his knees and slightly slumped over. Some may even call it the fetal position. The eccentric Duke had felt down for the past few days. He felt almost burnt out, mostly since Thomas had been ignoring his outbursts. It was odd; it hurt whenever the other sides and Thomas were scared of him, but it also hurt him, even more in fact, when they straight up ignored him. He hadn't been able to come up with his usual excellent ideas, so he just spent most of his time in his room. If he couldn't even make an impact, what was even the point of being around? None. Not even his brother wanted anything to do with him anymore. He let out a deep sigh. He shouldn't be feeling like this, should he? He was a dark side. He shouldn't care about what the others thought; he should only care about causing chaos. Then again, Janus had left him on his own since the other sides accepted him. Maybe Janus cared what the others thought too, and he knew Virgil did. Why? What's the point of being a dark side if you only care about being accepted? Stupid really. 

After a while, Remus stood himself up, dusting off his body. Due to his habit of sleeping in the buff, he never felt the need to wear clothes in his room, so he wasn't. His bare body had collected some specks of dirt and dust due to his room being uncleaned. He was starting to get cold at this point, and he needed some comfort, so he grabbed his rat onesie from the wardrobe. He made the onesie himself out of the spare black felt Virgil had used to make his hoodie. It wasn't perfect, but it kept him warm. Because he had to keep up his disgusting persona, he never really showed his soft side, but he did have one. Maybe that's why he partially cared about what the others thought. He sat back down in the corner, snuggling into the onesie. The warmth made him smile comfortably. This sensation was somewhat bittersweet for Remus, as the comfort temporarily made him forget about why he was sad, but it almost instantly resurfaced. He knew there wasn't much point wallowing in his misery, but what else could he do? He didn't exactly have any plans. Nobody wanted to see him. Usually, he loved showing up uninvited, but what would be the point of that anymore?

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door which startled Remus. Who could that be? Nobody wanted to see him! He kept telling himself that, anyway.  
"Who's there?" Remus snapped in an uncharacteristically hostile voice.  
"Remus? It's Logan."  
Logan? What the hell was he doing here? Remus could've sworn that Logan hated him. Maybe he'd come to rub his failures in his face.  
"What do you want, nerd?"  
"Ah, nice to know you haven't completely lost your charm. Just let me in, I'll explain everything."  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Remus stood himself up and slowly walked towards the door.  
"You don't. But you know all I care about is information, I have no desire to 'trick' you, so to speak."  
Remus sighed and opened the door to his room. He saw Logan was holding a jar of strawberry Crofters in his left hand and two spoons in his right. Logan stepped back in reaction to the onesie.  
"Aw, a rat, how sweet. You seem to enjoy eating rather disgusting things, so I thought, why not give you something...more palatable."  
Remus stepped back, confused. Why was Logan doing this? He didn't want to dive into that right now, but he was indeed hungry. He crouched in a goblin-like position, snatched the jar and one of the spoons and began shovelling the strawberry jam into his mouth, dribbling some of it down his chin.  
"I haven't seen you in a while, Remus. I wanted to see if you were okay."  
Remus grunted as he stopped eating the jam. He looked up at Logan who looked genuinely concerned, and this confused him considerably.  
"Don't pretend to care about me you stuck up geek. You don't care about anyone. You don't have feelings. And even if you did, all you ever want to do is prove me wrong and make Thomas ignore me!"  
Logan crouched and placed his hand on Remus's shoulder. The two made eye contact, and Logan's gaze was soft.  
"My relationship with feelings is...complicated, to say the least. But I do care about you, Remus. I know how it feels when everyone else ignores you. Heck, they didn't even care about me the two times Deceit impersonated me. Patton pretended to care, but I know he was only doing it to save face. Anyway, believe it or not, I was worried about you. I enjoy analysing all your crazy outbursts. You seem to be the only one that actively encourages my analytical behaviour and that- that means a lot to me."  
Remus winced at Logan's kindness. Where was this all coming from? He'd never shown this much care before.  
"Whatever..."  
He pulled himself away from Logan's touch and dropped the jar and spoon.  
"It doesn't matter how much any of that means to you because without any reaction to my outbursts, I don't have the motivation to even come up with anything disturbing. Yeah, it sucks when the others don't trust me, but I want to be at least acknowledged, y'know?"  
He stood up and walked towards where he was sitting before. Logan sighed sympathetically, picking up the Crofters and spoon. He also stood himself up quickly.  
"I understand..." he muttered. "I'll leave you alone."  
Remus could feel his heart aching at those words. What on earth was that? Since when did he want anything to do with Logan? Maybe the way he analysed his outbursts meant a lot to him too, and he just repressed it.  
"No... Please don't go."  
Remus turned around to face Logan again, who was now standing, smiling. It was the first time Remus had ever seen him smile.  
"I...I don't know where that came from, I just... I don't want to be alone right now." 

As the two sat in Remus's room, sharing the jar of Crofters, they opened up to each other more than they had opened up to any other side before.  
"It's ridiculous! If only they'd listen to you now and then. You're the only one who knows what you're doing most of the time. You could solve ALL of Thomas's problems!" Remus ranted in frustration.  
"Yes, well, that mostly is true. However, there are times where Virgil, Roman and Patton's input is helpful. But, I suppose you're right."  
"And as for how they treat me, forget it. They don't want anything to do with me. Not even Janus!"  
Logan tilted his head slightly like a dog.  
"Really? I thought you two lived down here together?"  
Remus chuckled sarcastically.  
"Ha! He did, but now he suddenly wants to 'do the right thing' for Thomas! I doubt that will last."  
Logan remembered now. He realised Janus was now a light side, similar to how they accepted Virgil.  
"I still can't believe they've accepted him as a light side. He famously has a terrible track record, and he impersonated me not even an hour before they took him in. Ridiculous."  
Remus felt somewhat hurt by what Logan said. He was angry with Janus but not because of his so-called 'track record.' He was angry that Janus had betrayed the dark side and left him alone.  
"Janus isn't all that bad. I can see where you're coming from, but I know he cares about Thomas."  
Logan nodded, understanding. He felt slightly guilty for his accusatory tone.  
"Yes, I suppose. My apologies."  
"It's alright. I'm pissed off at that dumb snake at the moment anyway. He left me alone, potentially forever. I doubt the other sides will ever want to accept me."  
Logan gently patted Remus's shoulder again, this time Remus didn't tense up.  
"I may as well stay down here with you from now on, let's be honest. They never listen to me up there, and...I'd love to keep you company."  
Remus's cheeks burned red. Love? Would Logan really love to keep him company?  
"Oh...Well, if you like...It does get lonely down here."  
Logan's hand moved from Remus's shoulder to his cheek. He gently held Remus's face. He didn't really know why he was doing this, but their common struggle felt like it was building some sort of chemistry between them. Remus was blushing even harder now and he giggled nervously. He could feel his heart rate rising. His mind was telling him to kiss him all over, but he didn't listen. He just wanted to spend time with Logan.  
"Logan...I just wanted to say thank you for spending time with me. Thank you for the jam too. Just, thanks for everything. I needed this."  
Remus's voice was soft and gentle for the first time in his life. He leaned into Logan's hand and sighed calmly.  
"It's quite alright, Remus. You've always stood out to me more than any other side, and I was anxious after not seeing you for a while. I was scared you'd left forever. I don't know how I'd cope without you."  
Remus smiled, looking into Logan's eyes.  
"You know what...If it means more conversations with you, I probably could find the motivation to come up with even grosser intrusive thoughts! Like, how about maggots crawling out of every orifice on Thomas's body?"  
Logan chuckled at Remus's suggestion. He was back.  
"Wonderful. I don't think that'd be possible as the only way of maggots getting inside Thomas's body would be if he ate them, and I don't think any of the others are stupid enough to let that happen." 

A few days later, Thomas was spending time alone and playing a video game.  
"Hey! What if that character suddenly came out of your screen and stabbed your eyes out?" Remus snarled, rising from his room in his full costume. Thomas winced slightly.  
"Remus, it is physically impossible for a fictional character to come to life suddenly, let alone one that would stab Thomas's eyeballs."  
Remus ran over and hugged Logan.  
"I've missed this," he whispered.  
"I've missed it too. You've got your spark back. I'm proud of you."


End file.
